The Moments Alone
by Fransesca
Summary: The gang goes to the movies and Drew and Merrill are alone. Merrill plans to make more time for her and Drew to be alone. REVIEWS CRAVED!!


The Moments Alone   
  
  
"No! I wanna see Pokemon 2000!!" Marty cried as he gave Essie the puppy lip.   
  
"GRRRR! What do you guys wanna see?" Essie asked Drew and Merrill.   
  
"I heard there was a really good romance that just came out. I wouldn't mind seeing that"   
Merrill smiled.   
  
It was their day off. So they decided to go to the movies. Now if only they could decide   
which movie they wanted to see...   
  
"That doesn't sound bad" Drew threw in.   
  
"Well, you guys see what ever, I'm gonna go see Fast and the Furious!" Karl stated as he   
paid for his ticket.   
  
"Men!" Essie sighed.   
  
Marty laughed. He loved being the difficult one.   
  
"Well, why don't you two go see that romance movie? Marty needs to have suppervision. You   
can't trust a guy like him by himself in the dark... surounded by humans" Essie smiled.   
  
So they all paid for their tickets and headed off to the theater.   
  
Merrill smiled at the idea of being alone with Drew in a dark theater. She imagined if   
she was Sherry... and what they would do in the dark. It made her all goose bumpy.   
  
"So... where do you wanna sit?" Drew asked, as they noticed the theater was empty.   
  
"Where ever. How about the middle?" Merrill suggested.   
  
"Yea sure" Drew said as they walked down the small lighted stairs to their seats.   
  
On the screen was previews for Zoolander.   
  
"I really pitty the person that goes to see that" Merrill commented.   
  
Drew smiled.   
  
Merrill smiled as she realized that she had made Drew smile.   
  
After watching many cheap previews, the lights went down. The curtains on the screen   
moved more to the side and the volume was turned up.   
  
Merrill shifted in her seat, getting more comfortable.   
  
* * *   
  
Karl stuffed popcorn in his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down to the music of the   
movie. He was loving his day off.   
  
* * *   
  
"I want more butter on my popcorn!" Marty complained like alittle kid.   
  
"NO! Deal with it!" Essie angrily retorted.   
  
"Hmph!" Marty said as he kicked the seat infront of him.   
  
"Hey! Do you mind?!" The person infront of him questioned angrily.   
  
Marty hissed forcefully at them.   
  
The person sat wide eyed and shocked. They turned around and sunk in their seat.   
  
* * *   
  
"Did you want some more Coke Drew? I'm gonna go refill mine" Merrill asked as she stood   
up.   
  
"Yea, but, I will go get them. You can sit and watch the movie" Drew smiled as he took   
Merrill's cup and his own.   
  
Merrill smiled at Drew as he walked up the stairs and out the door. Merrill sighed a love   
struck sigh and closed her eyes. She kept them closed until she heard Drew returning.   
  
"Here ya go" Drew said as he handed her her drink.   
  
"Thanks. That was very nice of you" Merrill said as she fitted her drink in the cup holder   
attached to her seat.   
  
They sat for a good ten minutes. As a really hot scene was on, Drew slowly and carefully   
put his arm around Merrill. Merrill blushed alittle, and she put her hand on Drews knee. Alittle   
while later, she rested her head on his shoulder. Drew put his other hand on her knee.   
  
They both looked at each other smiling. Then continued to watch the movie.   
  
Near the end. Drew began to stare at Merrill. Finally, she looked at him. They looked   
deeply in each others eyes. And they began to lean towards each other. Merrill closed her eyes.   
  
"I see you" said a familliar voice behind them.   
  
"MARTY!" Drew yelled.   
  
Merrill sighed and leaned back in her own chair.   
  
"Oh, sorry. Was I inturupting something?" Marty smiled.   
  
"Marty! Bad boy! Get over here!" Essie called from the doors of the theater.   
  
Marty smiled and slowly got up and walked over to Essie.   
  
"I guess we'll leave you alone" Essie smiled.   
  
"Awww, but there movies over too" Marty said as the credits apppeared on the screen.   
  
Drew cursed under his breath.   
  
Merrill just looked uphappy.   
  
So they got up and went to go get Karl.   
  
Merrill just knew they would have to find some time alone again. They were so close.   
She smiled as she thought of ways to get her and Drew alone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 2. More Drew and Merrill moments!!   
Sparks will fly I tell ya!!!!! Keep checkin back!


End file.
